Episode 141
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Filler | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 13.3 | rank = 5 }} "A Longing for Home! The Inescapable Pirate Graveyard!" is the 141st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Henzo, his friends, and the others try to find a way out of the ship graveyard. Meanwhile, the Mayor and his men let the information about the Rainbow Mist slip to the remaining Straw Hat Pirates still on Ruluka. Long Summary The episode starts when the scene in which the Pumpkin Pirates went swimming when suddenly Rapanui Pasqua told them that the treasure of the island in on the top of the rock where their flag stands. When all of them swam almost very quickly, Henzo was left out and told them to wait. Rapanui Pasqua turned back and shouted he can't because he is an adult. Henzo's body suddenly turned to the present old appearance he has and the background went hallucinating until Henzo woke up and realized it was all just a dream. Nico Robin saw him awake and figured out that he was dreaming about his friends because he was shouting their names while asleep. Meanwhile, Luffy and the others are on the outside and Zoro asked Luffy if they are travelling on the right direction. But when they realized a statue that they already passed a while ago, they thought they were travelling in circles but in shooting a cannon made all of them realize the space was distorted. Luffy obviously didn't know what it meant so he dared to test it by flying to the sky and then came falling back from their backs. Luffy told them he gets it and said that it was a Mystery Mist obviously not getting it. All of them didn't know how to get out of Ape's Concert so Robin suggested to ask the boy who's actually Pukau hiding behind a wreckage, wondering how she figured where he is, how they might get out by going to their hideout. In a Marine ship wreckage, Ian is seen eating in a prison cell with Rongo and Akibi talking to him on how to get out of Ape's Concert also. Ian tries to convince them that he knwos how to get out of Ape's Concert but they should give him the key first. Isoka knew he was lying and reminded the two how cruel he was to them by forcing them to be their leader and when a Sea King went attacking on them, he was too afraid that he threw Rongo to fight it. Nearly eaten, Rongo was rescued by Rapanui and after the attack, Ian is even the one to tell they wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Their ship got lost because the Sea King smelled the food and they were left on a small boat. In the Marine ship, the buzzer rang and Isoka asked Rapanui what's the danger. Rapanui saw a pirate ship and managed to see Pukau thinking of him as hostage. Rapanui immediately went to rescue him and threatened Luffy and the others by swaying his sword until Zoro threw it out. Pukau told Rapanui that he was not a hostage and that they just asked him where their secret hideout is. Rapanui wouldn't believe when Usopp went out holding plates of food both attracting Luffy and Pukau until all of them except Rapanui started eating. In an attempt to offer food, Henzo was denied by Rapanui because he doesn't believe in adults who suddenly appears. Henzo asked for forgiveness because he worked hard reviving them but now they are of different ages. Henzo's Den Den Mushi started ringing but Luffy grabbed it and answered it receiving Wetton's voice. On the other side, Sanji grabbed the Den Den Mushi from Wetton and asked if it was Luffy. Upon discovering they talked to each other, Henzo knew the Rainbow Mist and the Outside World is connected. Henzo got the phone back and when Rapanui heard Wetton's name, he told Henzo as a lie and that he was not the true Henzo they knew, he said that true Pumpkin Pirates doesn't work for Wetton. When Nami, Chopper and Sanji decided to go to the Rainbow Mist, Wetton forbid it and they must pay 10,000,000 beli to be able to be permitted. They didn't want to pay so Wetton told them they would instead work on labor in the Rainbow tower until their deaths. Nami asked for the safety device and Lake, gullible enough, gave it and they started running. While Sanji wished that it would be a romantic getaway, Nami's desire for the treasures made her eyes in Beli symbol. The 2 prepared to fight when suddenly a Sea King appeared before them and Nami asked screamed and asked "What?" ending the episode. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation